United Island States of AHSCA
The United Island States of AHSCA is a small chain of islands lying in the south seas of Xanadou, composed of five political states, one unincorporated territory and five strategic military posts. The nation was once a group of adjoining islands with minor political and economic ties with varrying incorporation by foreign states. The islands joined together as a union in early 2007 following a devastating proxy-war and invasion by the foreign powers of Stevid and RedTide 2 engaged in land battles over natural resources. The nation's name is an initialism for each state it's composed of, Aurora, Hoshino, Stillstando, Corona, and Animalpolis. History Origins Due to poor record keeping and primitive conditions of the islands, exact details of the geological and often early historical settlements of the nation are unknown. Research from foreign interests have given different theories to the nation's geological origins. Settlement history has largely been based on oral records and accounts handed down. Ancient Break Offs This theory states that the islands may have been around since the B.C. eras. From where it isn't known. There are those that present theories that the islands were a result of Pangaea. Some theorize they were once part of the Motokatan nation but broke away long before it's settlement. Others have suggested they could have been part of The North Hanover Islands Dependency Chain of Stevid. Underwater Seismic Activity The most common and likely theorem that the islands were formed by underwater volcanoes. While most AHSCA volcanoes are dormant or outright extinct it does sit in a seismically active portion of Xanadou. Current underwater volcano trends have added a quarter hectare to each island every year compensating for soil erosion from storms. Settlement Settlement History Early settlement is still unknown other than the history of Animalpolis which is believed to be settled by fleeing anthromimi Hybrids most notably the Nekos, from other nations due to prejudice. However it is likely the islands were settled from various shipwrecked sailors from the northern areas (Which would explain the diffrence from the Nigren population from the Caucasian population), but empirical evidence suggest migration from near by islands also helped contribute, which would explain the native race of Corona Island which is made up mostly of nigren population. Modern history has shown settlements have came from migration of sailors and other fishermen who chose to use the islands as their own, islands such as Hoshino Island, which was widely settled by exiled or stranded people and eventually a penal colony of the state of Kurona However the islands have long lacked any formal government until very recently which makes some to believe they may have been settled within the last 5-10 years. Because of most of the primitive nature of the islands, record keeping has been poor to non-existent and mostly relying on oral traditions. Most if any written records have been lost to war, turmoil, occupation and natural calamities making details more scarce and unknown. Stillestando Island was settled as a satellite state by communist powers for military and weapons storage. Occupation Eras Two of the islands have had history of occupation which has helped shape their culture and in way some of their modern government. Stillestando Island was the most notable for the communist occupation that lasted for over a decade. Acting as a Communist Satellites before occupiers left at some point. During the occupation eras the satellites were primary there as military outposts and not civilian rule. The lives of people were generally uninterested with. Those that pledged loyalty to the Motherland were drafted and given arms and trained. Once the occupation ended much equipment was left behind as well as insurgents still loyal to the motherland hopping for a revival. The islands were also very separated from each other. Neither of them really interacted much until the end of occupation. Hoshino Island began as a penal colony of Kurona, named for Kuroki Hoshino the minister of justice in the nation of Kurona who had began the overseas penal program that continues today from the country. Some years later the occupation was signed over to the Duchy of of Aurora Island to pay off debts within the Principality and Hoshino was a proxy of Aurora until the war. Pre-Protection/Major War Eras Although the islands have lacked very formal government they have all had some formal structure. Aurora was likely some sort of monarchy or feudalistic system (A Grand Duchy to be more exact) the most notable being Shino Villa, who was appointed Grand Duchess, following her parents death. Hoshino Island was likely a military coalition, Stillestando (Truce) was a monarchy, Animalpolis was a semi-commonwealth colony. (However it is still likened to an Autocracy) It was at this time they began intertrading with each other. Still the islands kept mostly to themselves. Aurora (See also: Aurora Island) Aurora was doing fairly well for its self. Although it was a Grand Duchy it was very much becoming a direct democracy. The low population the the closeness of people made this pretty achiveable. Hoshino (Hoshino Island) Hoshino was doing also fairly good. However it suffered from poor soil and frequent bad weather. Some insurgents left over still caused problems. Besides mild civil tension Hoshino did all right. Stillestando (Stillestando Island) Stillestando (or Truce Island) still had many problems with civil unrest and bloody violence. Communist rebels still loyal tried multiple times to stage a coup against the king on several occasions. The efforts were unsuccessful and costly. Many civilians were killed in the crossfire and much of the beaches were being littered with artillery. Corona (Corona Island) Corona was doing well. Virtually no civil tension existed and the society was that of a near utopia. Corona was rulled more like small villages with a master chief. It was at this time that Kino Turell was becoming chief. Animalpolis (Animalpolis) Animalpolis remained undesturbed from the outside and was of course a heaven for those that were the strange minority. This was the point when the leader of Animalpolis agreed to talk to the international community about the nature of this strange and mysterious island. He let a news crew film details about the island but it seemed to do little good for the island, as the documentry was paid little mind and wrote it off. Protection Agreement As civil tension died out, it seemed more strangers were nearing the coast lines. This had many people in the region nervous. One night a small group of Communist rebels spotted a ship nearing the coast.which had instigated a coup against the King of Stillestando. Fortunately it was quickly squashed with no other injuries. On Aurora, Shino was officially made Duchess and she began to take a strong role in Government. Shino was fearing the strangers but was unsure what to do with it. During a routine fishing trip, Shino was caught in a major storm and washed up on Kanami shores. She was rescued and taken to a hospital and treated where it was soon discovered she was infact a Duchess of an island to the west. Kanami took Shino's status seriously and immediately moved her into a secured hospital. When Shino came to, Shino was able to get a meeting with Prime Minister, Yasahii Himura and asked talked to her regarding the islands. Shino asked Himura if Kanami would be a Protector state to the islands. Shino went to great lengths to convince her island neighbors to agree to this, and they did, some with much hesitancy. Kanami's agreement gave the island autonomy and didn't interfere with their personal business. So long as they upheld their end of the bargain by preventing oppressive regimes from invading the other islands, or becoming overly oppressive against basic values of a free society. Eventually the islands began to make pacts to become independent states and declare sovereignty in which Kanami also agreed to help them see through to their independence. War For Unification (Main Article: The War For Unification ) The protection didn't last long. After a bitter first war with Stevid AHSCA became subject to more regional peacekeepers. This made the natives nervous, fearing these strange GDI peacekeepers would invade upon them. While the islands remained relatively undisturbed there were still several incidents with strange trespasses. Jets would ocassionaly fly over the islands and ships would come close to get a look at these mythical islands. This made people increasingly nervous, which lead to Kanami appeals to remove GDI personnel from the region. GDI refused which lead to more and more arguing which ultimately led to the islands being invaded. Independent Hitmen landed on Aurora and took Shino prisoner. Shino peacefully protested the invasion demanding an explanation. She was given none and taken to a military prision. Shino recalls her time in the prison as a horrorific experience. It was a hellish cold dungeon feel. Where I wasn't sure. I was stripped naked and put into a cell to basically freeze. I was frightened for my life each time. I could tell the guards didn't like me but for reasons I wasn't sure. I was never sure if I was going to live or if I was going to be killed. By the time she was actually taken to a prison in IH Shino maintains that she was treated better. However some have argued Shino is simply covering up her own truth to protect the islands. According to Shino however, she wasn't stripped or harassed but she still felt scared that she would be a POW for the rest of her life. Meanwhile Stevid took Hoshino and Truce Island, while RedTide 2 took Corona. Stevid and RT2 began setting up their selected military operations and rooting out infidel militia. Many citizens were also forced to quarter soldiers. On Truce several war crimes were being committed on a daily basis by the Stevid Knights Templar. Shinto priests were being hung for practicing their religion, and speaking out against the Knights. As the Truce island militias found themselves beaten by the juggernaut of the Stevid armada, Corona came under the brutal occupation of the Union of Red Tide, hundreds were reported to be shot on the spot and a number of villages were 'liquidated'. Meanwhile Red Tide set it's sights on Animalpolis but found heavy resistance against the stealthy population and a confusing underground maze of caverns. It wasn't long before Aurora was in the sights of these nations, but it eventually went over to Independent Hitmen, a relative mercy. A counter attack by local island militias was planned, but a large hurricane put the damper on any operations by any side. As the forces began to rebound and ready to return, a cease fire was declared, and AHSCA citizens were planning to form themselves as a union. The AHSCA Constitutional Convention was held shortly and AHSCA declared it's independence from any foreign forces including their former protectors. Independant Hitman and Stevid initially reacted with mild hostility, but eventually agreed to withdraw. Red Tides reaction was much more aggressive: it first demanded that the Coronan representative turn himself in or it would massacre the island populace. When he gave into their demand, the Red Tideans attempted to formally annex Corona and began preparations to build a permanent military base and port. The Union of Red Tide finally backed down and withdrew after strenuous negotiations that involved the sale (although some say ransom) of Corona back to AHSCA, with the Republic of Kanami paying. By the time the war was over over 100,000 people were killed. Women and children amongst them. AHSCA has still long demanded justice but has felt the world has turned it's back on them. The former Lord Yasha, of Animalpolis has felt strongly of this and has spoken about it. Everyone is either seeking money, or is friendly with the GDI. Were just 5 small islands and no one gives a rats ass about us. In the aftermath of the war AHSCA began pulling its self back together, as bodies were cremated, forests replanted, and AHSCA beginning basic Government operations. Geography and Climate Geography See Also: ''None States of AHSCA AHSCA is composed of five island states and five political states, one unincorporated territory and five strategic military posts. Climate AHSCA climate is Tropical Based. It lies primarily on the equator thus receives adequate sunlight. However it also receives an abundance of thunderstorms year round, and double that during AHSCA's winter months are it's driest but it's summer months see the monsoon season. Corona receives most moisture and more storms than all the other islands, it's also the hottest island with a daily average of 100 with +60% humidity. It dips further south than most of it's neighbors which is why it receives the most heat. Hoshino is slightly more temperate feeling but still retains the tropical climate of the islands. Animalpolis is very mixed up and receives diffrent styles of weather in diffrent locations. From the months of Late October-February the monsoon season begins. With it comes a frequency of storms and rough seas. These storms are often very long lasting, very strong, and dump endless amounts of rain on the islands. Lighting is also at it's peak. AHSCA doesn't see many hurricanes during this period but still can receive a few. Natural Hazards ''see also: ''Hurricanes in AHSCA'' Hurricanes The biggest natural hazard the islands face are hurricanes. Because many villagers still live in small huts they are at constant mercy of the weather. Hurricanes kill an average of 1,000-5,000 people a year, because of lack of adequate shelter and storm surge. AHSCA is guaranteed at least five hurricanes a year most of these are moderate but at least one of the five will be at a devastating. AHSCA ranks Hurricanes by damage, not by windspeed like most others. *'Light' (SSHS Equivalent: Category 1) *'Moderate' (SSHSEquivalent: Category 2) *'Intense' (SSHS Equivalent: Category 3-4) *'Devastating' (SSHS Equivalent: Category 5) Names are also not assigned to storm names as it's never been tradition to do so and even in the modern era it's still not practiced due to lack of precdent or application for island life. Lightning Lightning also proves to be a major hazard. It's estimated more people die from lightning than hurricanes but this isn't certain. Because of the frequent time often spent in or near water even during thunder storms, there is a sever risk of people being struck or electrocuted. Tsunamis Tsunamis while rare have been considered significant hazards. The waters near and around AHSCA are volcanically active there is significant risk for tsunamis. The last known Tsunami killed over 500,000 people on Aurora. Flooding Inland and tributary flooding is common during the heavy rainy months. Due to the frequency flooding is generally the lower among casualty causing disasters in the nation. Government Politics of AHSCA AHSCA is a semi-consitutional republican-monarchy styled of government under the sytle of a federation where states answer to the centeral government and maintain their own state government. Under the consitution each state is allowed ot maintain their own style of governance while represented to be given needs to maintain society. Much of this includes a unified and compulsary military service a national education program and national economy. The head of the government and nation is the Grand Duchess currently occupied by Shino Villa and entitled to the rest of the Villa Family. The national legislative body is known as the National Congress composed of no less than two delegates from each state. The national congress is chaired by the majority party and minority party leaders and answers to the Grand Duchess. Economy AHSCA's national currency is known as the Island Credit (ISO: Ѥ) which was adopted upon writing the constitution. The islanders may use this to buy food and other items with the currency as well as pay taxes. The United Island Treasury Office maintains the flow of income from islanders and the nation's trust and sets the nation's tax rate accordingly. AHSCA's economy is largely dependent upon local substance agriculture with each island engaging in some form of interstate commerce. Public sector workers make up about 65% of those formally employed. Approximately 55% of adult males and females work as seamen 15% on foreign-flagged merchant ships.Islanders are otherwise involved in traditional subsistence agriculture and fishing. are well known for their seafaring skills, providing training to approximately 120 marine cadets each year so that they have the skills necessary for employment as seafarers on merchant shipping. AHSCA relies heavily on its fishing income, with 42% of the islander population involved in fishing activity at various levels. WA Data calculated a gross value of fisheries at US$43,773,582 (2007 est), which accounted for the output of coastal commercial fishing, coastal subsistence fishing, locally based offshore fishing, foreign-based offshore fishing, freshwater fishing and aquaculture. In recent years all of the income has been generated through the listed activities in AHSCA waters, rather than through exports direct from AHSCA. The activities of international fishing vessels, which in 2008 comprised 42 longline fishing vessels, 3 pole/line vessels and 126 purse seiners, far outweigh domestic activity, with a production volume of 35,541 tonnes worth US$40,924,370 (2009 est) or 93.5% of gross value, although AHSCA retains a sizable share in income via licensing. The fishing in the 900,000 km2 of water area mainly consists of Xanadou Trout, Skipjack Tuna, Yellowfin Tuna and Bigeye Tuna. The AHSCA Trust Fund was established in 2009 by the Mokastana, Motokata, and Lamoni the value of the Trust Fund is approximately $100 million with continued capital to the tribute increasing value. The fund is set to provide for the nation the fund is set to provide relief in times of war or other serious disruptions to the nation's infrastructure. Due to the country's remoteness, tourism does not provide much income; a thousand tourists are estimated to visit AHSCA annually making up less than 1% of the nation's GDP. While there are those that seek to develop AHSCA's economy, few have a desire to do it. Coronans are generally opposed to any modern development as are most of Animalpolis islanders. Others are indifferent. Education Free public education exists in AHSCA for children at primary school level and is currently a non-compulsory attendance. Each island has at least two primary schools that can accommodate any village within it's distance. Those intending to enroll in the military service beyond their tour of duty are required to attend primary and secondary school for full duration. AHSCA has one Boarding school to accommodated secondary education while others will usually seek secondary education abroad. Culture and Lifestyles (People of AHSCA) Clothing Because of the high temperatures year round, nudity is very much tolerated if not encouraged. This can be especially evident in the southern villages of Animalpolis which the record high is a reported 41° C (107° F) which entire villages will commonly go nude. This isn't as common as on the other islands as they are slightly farther north. Bikinis and other swim ware can be found in a wide variety of places and on all islands. Aurora is known have more formal and complete clothing, whereas Corona has very basic and primitive clothing. Other islands have shown no set style exists but Hoshino has shown to favor mostly modesty in it's dress and appearance. Coronanas are widely known for still wearing loin cloths among other clothing and in some villages nudity is even compulsary in the name of tradition and being close to nature. Dating and Courtship On Aurora and Corona a common custom when dating is to practice Courtship. Unlike traditional courtship however, a girl might ask a to court a boy. It's quite common that girls might ask boys probably more so than in any other country that practices courtship in it's culture. On other islands many date but with diffrent standards set by the family. There are few taboos to dating outside one's race, creed or of someone of the same sex. It's also custom to officially begin sexual relations with your courting partner. Dates and marriages have been broken off as a result of poor sexual performance, which is why it's so important to the islanders to get a sense of how the person is. Having children is a custom that follows marriage, not having children brings about much stigma. Hygiene Cleanliness is considered a vital thing. Some will have small baths inside their huts others will wash in the rain, or go to a hotspring in the jungle forests. It's pretty rare for anyone to not take a bath at days end. Some may even bathe 3-4 times a day if they feel it needs Some have attributed this to the religious masses of Madokamism and Yuekamism which believe in cleanliness as a path to salvation. But it's also likely modern habits taught by recovery teams to keep diseases and sicknesses minimal. With the extreme poverty of the region but and the growing dependence on tourism to sustain the economy, hygiene is a daily requirement in AHSCA now. Much of the water has natural fluoride which keeps their oral health excellent. The wells established in the post-war recovery also have been treated with fluoride to maintain oral health and well being of the islanders. Food The most common food for the islanders is obviously fish. Usually at different points during the day, at high tide fish will be mass near the shores, more so than usual circumstances. This makes for quick and bountiful gatherings for the end of the day supper. Fish is also pretty surplussed when there is an approaching storm. In this event fish also come during both high and low tied. Other foods include many types of citrus fruits, both sweet and sourer. Mangoes, bananas, peaches, and pineapple are regularly found on all the islands. They grow on the large palm trees scattered through the interior of the island and some grow on small plants. Berries are also quite common, but are best following the monsoon seasons. Rice while not quite as a common as the fruit or fish also may make up an islander's diet. Many islanders will enjoy a bowl full of steamed or polished white rice. Some may fry and create brown rice. Religion (Main article Madokamisim and Yuekamisim) A vast majority follow the indegenous faith of Madokamisim and Yuekamisim. A religion based on the cycles of time of day and night worshiping around the Sun or Moon. Those born during the day are said to be under the sign of the Sun Goddess, Madoka and those born at night are said to be born under the Moon God, Yue. This subscribes the follower to a specific shrine sun or moon. However despite day or night all women are said to be created in the image of Madoka and all men are said to be created in the image of Yue. The religion does give guidance in the ways of marriage, livelihood and dietary practices as well as giving the origin of creation to all people. International Relations In the earliest days of the federation, AHSCA's international relations were fairly minor relating to nearby neighbors. As the nation's government formed and grew it began working towards more global relations with others to help better prepare it self in a time of war. AHSCA holds major relations with Imperial, Kurona and Lamoni, with minor relations with Motokata and Ganosia. Embassy Isle was established as a means of connecting diplomatic offices with other nations but in recent years has shifted to more of a focus for the Foreign Office and Defense Office, housing the military and militia forces. Military United Island Defense Force For years AHSCA has relied on a single unitary militia force from all states with equipment supplied by trading partners and other friends of the state. In recent years a push to better equip and train the islanders for war has built up a sizable self defense force ready to handle threats more readily. The Military and the Militia were split off with the United Island Defense Force (UNIDF) focused on overall defense and security for the islands at home and abroad and the AHSCA Militia being focused on state security and police actions. Both groups are overseen by the Defense Office. The role of commander-in-chief befalls the Grand Duchess who appoints the leader Officer of Defense to oversea the forces from the Office of Defense. Military service was traditionally voluntary, with conscription occurring in wartime through a military draft. In recent years policy has changed to conscription service for all able bodied citizens. Men and women can both serve in all areas of the armed forces. Constitutionally, AHSCA is forbidden from Waging War without provocation from another power. The UNIDF is allowed to maintain territorial security within the AHSCA jurisdiction which covers a span of 30 nautical miles in the southern Xanadou sea, thus actions of piracy, slave trade and with congressional approval, peace keeping can be conducted. Acts of war with provocation require a formal deceleration following congressional approval. Defense spending makes up 26% of the national budget overall accounting for weapons imports and maintenance. Little emphasis is placed into research and development with more into bulking and stocking. Category:AHSCA